Freezing: Limit-Less
by Mystlynx
Summary: This story takes place shortly after the events in Alaska as told in the anime Freezing: Vibration. Kazuya and Satellizer hope for some down time to explore all that has happened between them. Chevalier has their own ideas. Will include the usual cast of characters, with OC's as needed. Rated T, will be some minor language and science fiction combat. Chapter 2 is now up.
1. Chapter 1

**Freezing: Limit-Less**

 **AN: I am going to apologize ahead of time. Honestly, I am quite new to Freezing and have only the 2 seasons of the anime to work from, none of the in print story lines. This will be a story of my own making with those episodes as my only basis. Hopefully, it is not ground that has already been covered by other authors. Thanks for reading, and I hope you can find things to like. As I am working without a beta reader, please feel free to leave a review with any comments or critiques. This is a work of fan fiction. I have no ownership or claim to any characters involving Freezing.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 1**

It was happening today! Everything up until now had gone like clockwork. Kazuya Aoi, her best friend and partner, arrived at her door exactly on time this morning. Reaching the academy cafeteria, their picnic basket was stocked and waiting. She had even received a conspiratorial wink and nod from the attendants behind the counter as they handed it over, causing her to blush profusely. For you see, Satellizer had placed something extra special in the basket before dropping it off the day before. They'd made it to the train in plenty of time and found a pair of seats right away. When she'd invited him to accompany her off campus, he had admitted to only leaving West Genetics Academy once since his transfer. During the short ride, she enthusiastically played tour guide for Kazuya, pointing out places of interest they should visit on future trips.

Reaching the park, Satellizer drew in a deep breath, luxuriating in the sweet aroma of its many flowers and trees. She knew exactly where they were going and set a brisk pace across the greensward. Even the weather was cooperating. Above, she could see miles and miles of the bluest sky. Marred only by the occasional cotton candy cloud drifting lazily to the horizon. A gentle breeze played tag with the leaves on the trees, whispering back and forth of happy couples come and gone. She spied their destination and was overjoyed to see it empty. Yes, her plan was going perfectly.

"It's right over here, Kazuya!" The young woman sprinted the final steps to their goal. Twirling with glee made her waist length blonde hair fan out in a golden curtain, only stopping when she spied her friend gawking. One hand held the large basket as her other smoothed the skirt of a peach colored sundress she'd purchased new for today. The sleek styling clung to her buxom figure while falling a modest length to near her ankles. With a smile on her lips and twinkling blue eyes, Satellizer El Bridget uncharacteristically teased her companion, "Come on slowpoke. By the time you get here, lunch will have gone cold." She feigned a pout at his look of alarm.

Hustling to join her on the low rise, Kazuya fought with the blanket he carried. It was trying its best to slither from his grasp with every hurried step. Subtly, she studied him as he struggled. At 15, he was two years her junior. His frame was thin, physically still more boy than man. Such details didn't matter to her. Experience had revealed his unshakable loyalty, great inner strength and kind, compassionate nature. More and more, she'd caught herself picturing his dark eyes, innocent face and shock of tousled black hair in vivid daydreams. Huffing as he jogged closer, "I'm sorry, Satella ma'am. I didn't realize you had brought hot food for our picnic." And, she'd also found his strict upbringing made him, at times, needlessly polite. He reached her side and gratefully unfurled his recalcitrant load.

Exasperated, Satellizer sighed. "Kazuya, are you ever going to stop calling me ma'am? Look around at this beautiful park, away from academy grounds. And look at us, two close friends not in any kind of uniform enjoying a day off." She gestured at his tan slacks and white polo shirt for emphasis. "I have an idea. Why don't you imagine we're on a date." Urk! Satellizer couldn't believe she'd just uttered the 'D' word out loud. However, she was sure the shock on Kazuya's face would be a mirror of her own. Facing away, she felt a burning desire to focus solely on slipping off her sandals, heart thumping madly. She then folded to her knees on the blanket and set the basket in front of her.

"I'll try, Satella...mmm..." Kazuya fumbled with the laces on his trainers. "So, you say this is your favorite spot to come to when you leave the campus?" Finally shoeless, he sat down across from her.

She was grateful for the change of subject. Not yet ready to meet his eyes, Satellizer gazed around the smallish clearing. A warmth and serenity settled over her at the familiar sight of lush green grass and half circle of flowering trees at her back. "Yes, it is, Kazuya. I love it here. Actually, it reminds me of a place in England my mother would take me to...before...before she...died." Chin on her chest, she studied her hands and whispered, "You're the first person I've brought here."

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Kazuya leaned forward.

"You're the first person I've brought here.", forcing the words past a lump in her throat.

Still unable to make out what Satellizer had said, Kazuya slid even closer. "Say again?"

Frustrated, Satellizer thrust her head up and blurted out, "You're the first person I've brought here!"

Suddenly finding themselves face to face, mere inches apart, color rose to their cheeks at her quite personal revelation. The next 30 seconds found the young pair looking everywhere but at each other. Thankfully, Kazuya broke the uncomfortable silence before it went on too long. "Satella, I think our food is getting cold."

"Right." Satellizer straightened. "Our food." Out of habit, she pushed her glasses higher up the bridge of her nose before pulling the basket closer. Kazuya looked on with interest as she swung open the lid. Smiling, the young lady proudly proclaimed, "Lunch is served." Lunch turned out to be a huge pile of burgers emblazoned with the familiar BQ on their wrappers.

"You brought your favorite I see." Kazuya rocked back with a grin.

The time had come. Fidgeting, she twirled the small crucifix dangling from her mother's favorite necklace with jittery fingers. "That's not all I have." There was no backing out now. Hesitantly, Satellizer pulled out the burgers one at a time to reveal a rectangular object wrapped carefully in navy and burgundy striped paper. Glinting in the noonday sun, metallic gold marker spelled out 'Kazuya' in Satella's own graceful, cursive script. She lifted it from the basket and held it out to her partner. "For you. I hope you like it."

Surprised, he accepted the offering with great care. There was an electric moment of contact between their fingers before he drew it from her grasp. She watched him examine the gift, turning it this way and that. Then, Kazuya placed it on the blanket and proceeded to delicately wiggle loose one of the pieces of tape, careful not to tear the paper. "Thank you very much, Satella. I wonder what it could be?" Soon, he had a corner freed up and repeated the process with the next bit of tape.

After an eternity of anticipation, Satellizer could swear the butterflies in her belly had grown to the size of condors. Nervous energy had her swaying side to side until it was simply too much. "Oh good God!" She reached across and tore the paper wide open. Quickly followed with a repentant, "Sorry."

Her abrupt 'assistance' in opening his present left Kazuya wide-eyed. Although, it wasn't long before he was chuckling, growing quickly into full on laughter. The color rising to Satellizer's cheeks did little to dampen his amusement.

Flushed with embarrassment, her insides twisted as she fumbled for words to excuse the rude behavior. "I'm very... _umm_...I mean... _wrong_...I DIDN'T mean...," sucking in a breath, "Kazuya it was very wrong of me to rip open your present I don't know what came over me can you ever forgive me and please stop laughing." As the words gushed forth, Satellizer bowed her head in shame.

"Well, that could've gone better," Ganessa Roland, a fellow Pandora, said around a mouthful of hamburger. "It's pretty obvious you're gonna need help seducing boys."

"What!" Satellizer's head whipped to the right and found Ganessa sitting cross legged on the blanket while munching on a burger. The red-headed girl stopped chewing and favored her with a saccharin smile.

"You gotta know your target, honey. That Kazuya is kinda uptight, all polite and proper. Tearing into his present like that, pretty big faux pas if you ask me."

"I must agree with Miss Roland. That was quite disrespectful." Rana chimed in.

Satellizer's mind whirled in confusion, "I don't understand. What's happening?" Slowly, new details swam into focus. Gone was the clear sky and warm breezes. Gray and overcast, a solid wall of clouds glowered down upon them. A chill wind tugged at her clothing, slithering down her spine and leaving her shivering. Once green grass had turned brown while brittle leaves fell from dying trees. Finally, Kazuya was nowhere to be seen. He'd been replaced by fellow classmates and rivals from West Genetics.

"I can tell you what's happening. Your uncouth behavior made Kazuya leave the school." Hiiragi, a first year student and friend of Kazuya, offered helpfully, tearing the wrapper off another of the sandwiches. "Mmm, Burger Queen."

Her single, long braid of silky black hair flew back and forth as Rana shook her head emphatically, swallowing a big bite of hamburger. "Oh no, that is not why Kazuya left. He became tired of her constantly interfering in our budding relationship. He is my man of destiny as ordained by Kun'Lun and misfortune befalls those who get in the way." She pointed accusingly in Satellizer's direction before wiping some ketchup from the corner of her mouth.

"If you ask me, I think he just got tired of waiting for Miss Untouchable Queen here to get with the program and commence with some touching," Ganessa opined. "He is a teenage boy after all. They can only take so much. It's hormones." She glanced at her partner, Arthur, who nodded vigorously.

"No, that's not true! Kazuya had to go. They sent orders...Chevalier did...some kind of temporary assignment. He didn't want to leave me behind. I know it." Satellizer protested, tears clouding her eyes.

Ganessa giggled, "A likely story. He probably called his really important grandfather and had him pull some strings to get the hell away from you." Digging through the basket, "What? Nothing to drink? Hmm, some advice for next time, tell em to hold the onions."

Trembling from anger and despair, Satellizer struggled to her feet. "He wouldn't do that to me. To us. He's coming back, you'll see. Kazuya loves me and I love him. He is my one and only. My partner."

"What do you know of love, Satellizer?" A pale figure drew near.

Recoiling in horror, Satellizer whispered, "Miss Chiffon?" She shrank from their dead comrade's rheumy, sightless stare, but could not escape the accusation in those hoarse, breathy words.

"I gave my life for you, my sisters and comrades. That is sacrifice. That is love. It had been my most fervent wish that all of you make the best use of that second chance. And what did you do, Satellizer? Make endless plans, thinking about what you would say and do. Always holding back with an excuse that you weren't quite ready. Until the day it was too late." Chiffon's bitterness fouled the very air in Satellizer's lungs, leaving her panting and weak.

"I went to his room...I did...was going to tell him...was ready..." Gasping, fighting to spit out each syllable, she sobbed with the memory of that fateful day. "Kazuya...packing...He looked so sad...I saw...read the orders...Told him I was pr..pr..proud of him...special assignment, great opportunity."

Eyes squeezed tightly shut, she couldn't purge the memory of the look on his face as she spewed those glib and empty words. "Oh god...I even shook his hand...his hand...Then turned and left...After...I remember running...fleeing the hurt in his gaze."

Satellizer staggered backward as a blast of wind crashed against her. Blinking, she beheld a new scene. Gone were her schoolmates and any evidence of a picnic. Evil, black clouds huddled just overhead, rumbling with barely contained violence. Once green and gentle, the grass had turned stiff, miniature spear-points slicing into her bare feet.

Blood froze in her veins when she heard, "Don't worry Satella. You'll always have me."

"Louis?" Knees trembling and heart threatening to leap from her chest, Satellizer frantically searched the forbidding, skeletal forest that crowded closer with every passing second. A flash of movement there, flicker of color here, something lived among the deep shadows between the trees. Finally, a splash of blonde hair peeked around the bole of a tree.

Terrified, a shriek ripped free of her paralyzed throat. Satellizer bolted from the tiny clearing, crashing through the trees. Bony branches tore at her skin and dress as roots rose up to block her mad dash. Skidding through a break in the trees, she flung herself headlong into...Chains! A web of chains stretched from tree to tree, blocking her escape. Spinning to retreat, Satellizer yelped when manacles sprang out and snapped shut, biting into the skin of her wrists and ankles. Jangling, the chains slithered and tightened. She was lifted from the ground, trapped, arms and legs spread in a cold, unyielding grip.

A chuckle echoed through the trees. "There you are, you naughty girl. Why would you run from your loving brother?"

"Stay away from me, damn you!" Satellizer fought, straining until her muscles threatened to tear themselves apart. "I beat you, Louis. You don't own me anymore."

There was an odd sibilance in the oily voice that slid over her skin. "You? Beat me? I beg to differ. Until that boy came along and shoved some steel up your spine dear sister, I was your Master. Oh, and look, he's no longer in the picture. The dream you hold closest to your heart has come true, Satella. It's just you and I once again."

A half-formed whimper rattled and died in Satellizer's throat when Louis finally emerged from the shadows. Stepped? Skittered would be most apt. From his bloated torso, too many arms splayed wide. They were overly long, painfully thin, and possessed a surplus of knobby joints. Worst of all was the face. Lank blonde hair perched above bulging eyes. Two long, curved fangs hung down, tearing ragged holes in his lower lip. A mixture of red blood and greenish ichor plopped wetly to the forest floor with his every breath.

Mesmerized, she swayed lifelessly, caught in his unblinking gaze. Those huge, glinting orbs grew until she could see nothing else. "Satella" Spittle sprayed like hot needles across her cheek and neck. "Where to begin. So much time to make up for." A multitude of hands reached for her. Paper dry skin covering twig thin fingers scraped roughly over her body. Hooked nails shredded cloth and drew blood with equal ease. The old sensations returned, worms wriggling under her skin in the wake of each caress.

With a supreme effort, she jammed her eyes shut, breaking his spell. Satellizer began to wail, terrified beyond all reason. The pitiable sounds she made grew louder and louder until they became her entire world. She knew only screaming and darkness. Whump! The impact drove air from her lungs as her eyes jerked open in shock.

Moonlight splashed over the carpet in bars of silver. Half on, half off the bed, she recognized the familiar decorations of her dorm room. Thrashing, Satellizer found her arms and legs entangled in her blankets. Stigmata flared and fed strength. _Shrriiiipp!_ Tumbling to the floor, she pushed herself up to her knees. Panting, she pulled at the cloying remains of shredded blanket and nightgown, stuck to Satellizer's hot, damp skin.

She breathed deeply past the raw ache in her throat, forcing order to an out of control heart. Examining the ruined blankets and sleepwear scattered around her, Satellizer grunted dispassionately and forced herself upright. "No more sleep for me."

With leaden footsteps, she trudged to the bathroom. Her eyes lingered for a few seconds on a small, dark box. It sat atop her dresser, huddled under a growing coat of dust. The stabbing pain to her heart was still as fresh as ever, though. Flicking on the light, Satellizer made a beeline for the shower and turned on the tap, hot as she could take. Steam clouded the room as her skin turned pink from the scalding water. It hadn't succeeded yet, but one day, she'd burn every last memory of Louis from her body.

Unbidden, tears rolled down her cheeks. _When did I get so weak? This isn't who I am. I'm strong, the strongest there is because I have to be._ Memories of the other Satellizer, before he came, flooded her mind's eye. Only this time, it showed fear on the faces of everyone around her. Always when she walked, empty space imprisoned and separated her from the other students. Even tonight, were she anyone else, her screaming would have brought someone to her door, looking to comfort a distraught classmate.

The armor was gone. Kazuya had stripped it from her piece by piece. Hell, she'd even helped him do it. The truth was, Satellizer never wanted to be that version of herself ever again. Only now, without him, she wasn't sure what came next. Why hadn't anyone warned her about the dangers of falling in love.

"Hraagh!" Satellizer slammed her fist into the wall. This pain she could understand. Pulling back her hand, she sucked on her torn knuckles, watching blood and water run down the cracked tile.

She sighed and turned off the water. Without any real plan, Satellizer simply sank to the floor and huddled there, knees drawn tightly to her chest, abused skin prickly and aching.

"Kazuya..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hammerhead Base**

 **Location: Classified**

"...Aoi! One Type-R Nova is advancing on your position. Get your squad moving on the double and take it down. We can't let it into the city. Over." Major Janson studied the holo-tank. He grunted as a group of small red triangles scrambled across the flickering landscape, on course to intercept a single purple diamond.

Marching quick-time over a dusty, rolling plain, acting Ensign Aoi triggered his throat mike. "Roger that, command. Squad Alpha Two-Three will make contact with the bogey in four zero seconds. Switching to battle comms. Aoi over and out."

He skidded to a stop upon cresting the last, low rise. Looming over them was the familiar and disturbingly alien form of their target, a Nova. Executing a rapid double click of his teeth, the tactical gear built into his uniform tuned his radio to the squad's private frequency. "All right ladies, we do this by the numbers, drop one bad guy and then the drinks are on me."

From his left, Striker 2 snorted. "Just remember Zuya, one day you'll be old enough to actually get served and we'll all be there, expecting you to make good on these promises."

A ripple of giggles spread through the squad, defusing the last of their pre-battle jitters. Kazuya grinned. "Good thing I'm already saving my pennies. Min, Lin, front and center. Give that Nova something to think about!" Calming his breathing, he slid his feet side to side, forcing his boots into the hard packed earth and strengthening his stance. Normally, a Limiter extended one arm with palm out and then gripped the forearm with his other hand. Kazuya had both arms out, at shoulder width, with his hands open and fingers spread. Reaching down inside himself, he fanned the ever present whisper of power into a gout of flame.

Stalking forward gracefully like two wild panthers, Min and Lin Xiuzhen called forth their volt weapons, gleaming, metallic Bo staves. Identical twins hailing from China, Min and Lin, call-signs Decoy 1 and Decoy 2, were former Olympic gymnasts turned Pandora. Their specialty was a Tempest Turn performed with such perfect harmony you couldn't tell them or any of their images apart. Always silent once combat started, the pair set and launched into battle simultaneously with no obvious signal passing between them.

Gritting his teeth, Kazuya bubbled the twins in a pair of freezings as they broached the larger, hindering field encapsulating the enemy. Pressure sprang to life behind his eyes as the two effects fought for dominance. Able to move unrestricted thanks to Kazuya, the deceptively delicate-looking sisters multiplied into a small army, dashing at the Nova with supernatural symmetry. Weaving a path across the sun-baked loam, they dodged garage door sized missiles fired from the Nova's two main appendages. Nearer their target, the twins bounded free of earth's gravity, sprinting and somersaulting along the snake-like secondary arms. Shrapnel puffed out, rainbow bright in the sun, whenever they shattered one of them as it searched for a target. Reaching the main body, a rain of staff impacts rang musically from the Nova's metal form.

"Strikers, stand by. You move out in 5...4..." As Kazuya counted down, two more Pandoras strode forward a few paces and signaled their readiness. As much as the Decoys were twins, Alpha Two-Three's Strikers were polar opposites. Randi Salinger, Striker 1, stood barely 5 feet tall, raven haired, plain of face and the heavily muscled figure of a gym rat. Arda Olafson, Striker 2, worked as a model when she wasn't training to kill Nova. Cascading golden tresses and a long, lithe body that didn't skimp on the curves ensured the youngest Pandora in the squad turned heads wherever she went. Kazuya's Strikers summoned volt weapons, their bodies coiled and ready. "2...1...Go, go, go!" Springing skyward in a long arc, the girls were on target and synchronized to pass very near the exit zone of the Decoys.

Soaring free of the Nova's engagement area, the Xiuzhen sisters broke from its disabling field. Instantly, the protective freezings dissipated as Kazuya applied his focus to the Strikers. New bubbles sprang to life around Randi and Arda a split second before the pair crossed the boundary of the Nova's opposing freezing zone.

Still disoriented from the attack of the Decoys, the broad chest of the giant alien life form was undefended. Randi zipped diagonally from shoulder to waist using Double Accel. She swung her over-sized, long handled morning star. It impacted dead center. Artificial thunder rolled over the plain as shattered armor plates fell to the sunburnt grass. At range, Arda hurled her matched pair of square headed warhammers with deadly accuracy. Two explosive impacts stripped any remaining protection from over the Nova's core, exposing the beating, mechanical heart of the otherworldly war-machine.

Sweat rolled down Kazuya's face as he fought with the Nova in a different arena. "The core is exposed. Decoys, stand by for round 2. Switch out in 5..." The Strikers positioned for withdrawal, swinging at the tendrils finally snaking their way. Arda let fly a last volley. Her warhammers crashed into the Nova, sending it tilting crazily off center, before they returned to her hands. "...1...Go, go, go!" Racing across the dusty plain, their retreat path brought them within feet of the twin's headlong rush to engage. Once again, Kazuya shifted his protective energies from one pair to the other.

Swarming like bees, Min and Lin used their acrobatics and speed to carry out precise attacks on every extremity the Nova manifested. Methodically, they ripped away the defenses, preparing their target for the killing blow. His own battle escalating, Kazuya ground his teeth, pushing against the suffocating tension. "Fi...Finishers! Stand by...Exchange in 5...4..." Vaulting from the Nova's shoulders, the squad's Decoys zoomed away along their trained path of retreat, designed to mesh with the approaching Finishers. "...1...Go, go, go!"

For Finishers, there was only one goal, one target, the pulsing core of a Nova. Volt weapons in hand, the last pairing in Squad Alpha Two-Three threw themselves into the fray. Kazuya was granted only a moment's relief between dispelling the freezings of the retreating Decoys and wrapping his Finishers in protective spheres. Large drops of sweat stung his eyes, forcing him to blink them clear.

Like a shot from a cannon, Finisher 1 flew straight and true, heavy bladed halberd leading the way. Naomi Barber was the squad's oldest member. Outwardly, nothing about her was exceptional; looks, fitness, martial skills. Dedication and hard work had gotten her this posting to Chevalier Special Ops. Two feet of brown hair fixed into a pony tail streaming behind her, Naomi screamed a fearsome war cry and stabbed deeply into the heart of the Nova. Kicking off into an Accel boosted somersault, she signaled her partner. "All yours Two. Take this sucker down."

Finisher 2 leapt nearly vertical, rising up and up. At the apex, she floated in a void separating one heartbeat from the next, momentarily weightless. Inky, black hair shot through with purple highlights formed a halo, making her the very image of an angel of death. Yelena Malinovka smiled at the welcome tension in her biceps. The thick arms of her volt weapon, an exaggerated Japanese war bow, always placed a deliciously heavy strain on her stigmata enhanced muscles. Accel quickened not only her body but her senses, slowing perceived time to a crawl. Finisher 2 narrowed her focus to the silvery orb and the single slice in it's otherwise flawless surface. She released the ready arrow, a deep thrum vibrated all the way down to her bones. On it's deadly mission, Yelena's projectile shattered the sound barrier. A teeth jarring boom spread from it's wake. Kazuya could swear it left a trail of flames as the missile violently tore a hole through the air on its way to the Nova's core. Biting deeply, it added to the damage done by Finisher 1, delivering a mortal wound.

Withdrawing expeditiously, the Finishers rejoined their squad in time to see crackling energy leaking from the Nova's damaged heart. Exhausted, Kazuya sagged as he gratefully released the freezing fields, bending with hands on his knees. Squinting into the glare, the Pandoras of Squad Alpha Two-Three stood tall and admired their handiwork. A soundless explosion signaled their enemy's demise.

"Secure from training exercise. Simulated enemy has been rendered inoperable." An artificially generated voice blared from speakers placed around the field. "Squad Alpha Two-Three report to HQ for debriefing at thirteen hundred hours."

"Well, shit." Arda, second in command and most vocal of the squad, groused as she checked her chronometer. "Thirteen hundred? You lucked out, Ensign. Definitely no time for drinks. Zuya, howzabout you spring for a quick lunch instead. We promise to eat light." She swung around, wry grin morphing to a grimace.

Kazuya swayed, the ground lifting and falling under his feet after the Nova's collapse. Or so he thought. Wiping at his upper lip to quell an odd tickling sensation, his fingers came away stained crimson. A black hole opened below him and he toppled forward. Garbled words followed him into the void. "Zuya!...medic...the Ensign...down...we need...now, dammit..."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wake up sleepyhead. I ordered room service and it'll be here any minute."

"Humm?" Kazuya stretched in the warm embrace of a down comforter and cracked his eyes open. Brows scrunched in confusion as he took in the room. First off, it was huge and featured one entire wall of nothing but windows. The moon hung large and full in the clear night sky, painting everything in its soft light. Next, he tracked down the source of the voice that had pulled him awake. There she stood at the foot of the great canopy bed, looking much too beautiful to be real. "Satellizer?" Kazuya sat up, fog lifting quickly from his thoughts. "Your room...Bali...We're in Bali?"

"Of course, silly. Where else would we be." She smiled indulgently before her expression fell. "You must have been really tired...from the fight. We made it to my room seconds before you fell unconscious. Oh Kazuya, using your power always takes so much out of you. Frankly, it's hard not to worry." Satellizer rocked from one foot to the other, tugging at the ends of the sash knotted firmly at the waist of her full length, hotel robe. "I'm so sorry, about everything. It seems like I'm always putting you in danger."

"No, Satella, there's nothing to apologize for. Only your brother carries that burden." Right then, his stomach rumbled for attention. "Did you say something about room service?" Kazuya tossed the covers aside and slid his legs off the bed only to discover..."Whoa! Where are my clothes?" He quickly tugged a sheet over his lap. "Satella, what happened to my clothes?"

"It was raining." She stated simply, as if those three words explained everything. An embarrassed silence hung between them. Pink frosted her cheeks and her eyes turned down before she finally added, "I brought you a robe, too." Flicking a finger towards the bed, she directed his attention to a pile of white, fuzzy cloth.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Instantly brightening, she twirled and skipped to the door. "No more talking. Get dressed and have dinner with meee!"

Kazuya reached across the bed and pulled the robe near. He slipped it on and belted it closed while her back was turned. Leaning against a bedpost, he watched an animated Satellizer direct the setting of their table. To him, it appeared breaking free of her past had lifted a great weight from her shoulders.

After shutting the door on the departing waitstaff, she waved impatiently to Kazuya. "Come see what I ordered for us."

BaaBeep...

Ducking, he sought the source of the strange noise. Kazuya heard nothing further and turned to see Satellizer staring quizzically. "I...uhh...thought I heard something." Further growls from his tummy intruded and spurred him to join her at the table. Sitting down, he marveled at the bounty of choices laid out before him. The sushi looked very fresh. Additionally, there were a number of different finger sandwiches and various bite-sized samplings of fruits, vegetables and meats. "Wow, so many choices. I don't know what to eat first."

"Allow me, Kazuya." Instead of taking the other chair, Satellizer slid comfortably into Kazuya's lap. His jaw dropped in shock at such a bold and unexpected move. She used the opportunity to pop a citrus glazed strawberry into his mouth. Out of reflex, he chewed and swallowed, his brain still in neutral. Beads of juice from the ripe berry dribbled down his chin. Satellizer captured the red drops with a gentle swirl of one finger which she then brought to her mouth. As Kazuya watched in stunned silence, a pink tongue darted from between her lips to gather up the tangy liquid.

"Mmmm. Wasn't that tasty?" Satellizer practically purred.

Up close, Kazuya could tell she'd bathed while he was sleeping, smelling of soap and a hint of jasmine. Not her usual choice of perfume. Wasn't there someone else he knew that favored jasmine? Someone...

BaaBeep...

Kazuya flinched, nearly unseating Satellizer. Sliding his arms around her waist, he steadied her while searching for the odd noise.

Worry creeping into her voice, she looked around too. "What is it, Kazuya?"

"Didn't you hear that, Satella? Some kind of mechanical beeping?"

"Are you sure you're okay? You took some pretty heavy punches from Louis." Inspecting his face, Satellizer leaned in closer than he was comfortable with, her breath smelling of minty toothpaste and red berry.

He drew back and smiled. "I'm sure it's nothing." Between the strange noise and Satella's odd behavior, Kazuya was feeling off kilter. Glancing down, he yelped. Satellizer's robe had parted, revealing her long and shapely legs. Heat rose in his cheeks and Kazuya searched for something, anything else to look at. A small and familiar pile of luggage caught his attention while darting his eyes around the room. "Hey, are those mine?"

Following his gaze, Satellizer nodded. "I had your room packed up and bags brought here. There was no telling how long you were gonna sleep and after everything that happened today I didn't want to be alone." Surveying the table once again, she chose a thick-cut strip of seasoned beef. "Here, Kazuya, try one of these." Instead of holding it out for him, she placed it in her mouth, teeth gripping one end. Closing her eyes, she offered the other end from between rosy lips.

BaaBeep...

Kazuya's world went dark for a handful of moments. Startled, he lurched to his feet. Satellizer was sent stumbling but stayed upright. "Tell me you heard it this time." Something was going on. He just couldn't quite put his finger on it. Flashes of another place, dry and dusty, danced before his eyes. "...Hammerhead Base..." The name just came to him, followed by another rush of memories; training, fighting. Around him, the world dimmed, leached of color and mass.

Only Satella remained substantial in the otherwise ephemeral environment. Head down and shoulders drooping, she couldn't look his way. "You have to leave now, don't you?"

BaaBeep...

Reluctantly aware that he was abed in the medical center and this was all a fevered dream did nothing to lessen the ache in his heart. Slogging through the thickening air, he gathered her into his arms and held on tightly. She clung to him, face buried in his neck. He whispered, "I wish it didn't have to be this way. I promise, one day soon we'll be together again." Kazuya's breath caught in his throat as Satellizer tilted up to face him. The hope shimmering in her depth-less, liquid blue eyes tore him to pieces. Moving as one, they kissed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

BaaBeep...BaaBeep...BaaBeep...

Leaning back on the stool, Arda stared out the window as a rosy glow painted the horizon. _That was wrong._ Lightly, she traced her lips with a fingertip, wishing to retain this feeling for just a little while longer. _What were you thinking girl! The poor boy is unconscious and on top of that, you've got no claim to him. Zuya belongs to Her._ The kiss was fading along with her hopes, as she knew they would.

Holding his hand, Arda was startled when Kazuya's fingers convulsed in her grip. She could see his eyes were opening, mere slits as he fought his way to consciousness. The lips that had warmed hers moments ago were moving. Mumbled sounds leaked out. Dipping down to better hear what he was trying to say crushed her.

"Sa...Satella...is it really you?"

She sat up stiffly while her heart bled. "Sor..." Voice cracking, she coughed and cleared her throat. "Sorry, Zuya, it's just me. I drew the short straw, so my turn to check on our layabout Ensign."

"Oh, Arda, hey. Sorry to be such a bother to you girls. I really thought I was getting stronger." Kazuya smiled weakly. He tried to sit up, but was pushed right back down.

"Hold on there, cowboy. Why don't you let the Doc take a look before you go doing too much moving around." Her hand lingered on his chest.

"Okay, okay, I promise no calisthenics until I get the green light." When she didn't withdraw, he looked more closely, noticing her lack of expression. "Is everything okay, Arda? Did someone in the squad get injured other than me?"

Amping up her smile just like she would on a photo-shoot, Arda folded her hands in her lap. "No, no, nothing like that. In fact, I've got good news. Looks like you won't have us to kick around anymore. We're gonna be meeting up with our Limiters and join in on some real special forces training. But don't you worry, I hear they have a gaggle of Genetics girls coming in without their Limiters for some advanced instruction."

"Genetics?" Arda hated how his face lit up as he said it. "I wonder if it's anyone I know?"

"I can't answer that one for ya. Anyhow, I'm gonna let the Doc know you're awake and then hit the mess tent. It's a small base. I'm sure we'll be running in to each other. Just take care, Zuya." She kept her plastic smile in place all the way to the door. Out of view, she fled down the hall and ducked into an empty room. Inside, she slid down the wall onto the floor, hugging her knees to her chest and cried in silence.

 _Damn you, Kazuya! Why couldn't you have been a jerk. Not once did you leer at me or trip and make lame excuses just to cop a feel. Anything that would let me hate you like every other man on this base. To you I was always just a member of the squad, your trusted second in command, not some object or conquest. I remember the moment I fell in love. Some foul-mouthed Corporal shoved one of my lingerie pictures under your nose and asked if you could arrange a private show. He never saw the punch coming._

She smiled through the tears at the memory of a fuming Kazuya standing over that whimpering oaf. _Later, I showed up at Zuya's tent with some ice for his hand. He apologized for his behavior, striking that man in front of us was very uncouth. Right after, he grinned and said he wasn't sorry for the punch, though. I stayed for many hours and we talked. He had lots of questions about modeling and the life I must lead. I learned all about his famous sister and, if rumors be true, infamous partner. Very few Pandora were unaware of the stories surrounding the 'Untouchable Queen'. Whispers spread faster than wildfire in such a close knit community. Never once did Zuya make any moves or try to use the situation to get a little something. Even after I realized I wanted him to._

Sucking in air, she rubbed at her eyes with the heals of her hands. Arda pulled herself upright. _Better get the Doc. That's about enough self pity for one day._ She peered out the little square window before slipping into the empty hallway. Up ahead, the door was open for Doctor Carver's office, light spilling out onto the tiled floor. Getting closer, she heard angry voices. Arda tip toed the last few feet and tucked up against the door frame. She recognized Carver's voice right away.

"I don't care what you think. I can't keep doing this, not without serious risk."

"Our superiors believe differently, Doctor. Ensign Aoi needs to be back on his feet and ready to go in two days." For Arda, there was no mistaking Major Janson's gruff tones. "Genetics is sending some greenies, bunch of third years, and we want them ready when the new Type S training Nova is delivered. Just pump him full of the same stuff as all the other times."

"I keep telling you, that was purely a temporary fix. Feeding tubes, IV's, protein packs, those are all merely stop gaps." There was a rustling of papers before the Doctor continued. "See, right here. Whatever body fat he reported with is all gone, zero. Hell, you can tell just by looking at him. What that means Major, our Ensign Aoi's body is cannibalizing muscle now. He needs more time before these exercises, get some real food into him and recover what he's lost."

"Slow down, Doc. Granted, Aoi can do more than other Limiters, but in the end that's all he is. None of the others on this base have all these problems. Maybe the kid is cut out for this job, maybe he isn't. It's not our call to make. Dr. Aoi is the man in charge of all this. Do you really think he'd do this to his own grandson if it was truly dangerous."

"Everything I've heard, I'm not so sure about that."

"You might want to tread lightly there Doc."

"My apologies, Major. All I'm saying is, Kazuya Aoi is not like the other Limiters. Without the benefit of baptism and the Ereinbar set, he has to force the power out of his stigma tissue. Imagine if you will, it's like he's filling a teacup from a fire hose with only his body to absorb the backlash. At this rate, damage to his internal organs is inevitable."

"You paint a convincing picture Doctor Carver. Still doesn't change our orders. You've got two days to get Ensign Aoi's boots on the ground."

Backing away silently, Arda made her escape from the hospital. Once into the cool morning air, she shivered in fear at what she'd just heard. There had been talk among the squad, questions raised. It was impossible to ignore the changes in Zuya's body and all the episodes that had sent him to medical. But, like good little soldiers, they assumed their superiors had everything under control.

She didn't know how she could help Kazuya tomorrow or the day after that, but by God she could sure as hell do something right now. Pulling out her phone, she tapped one of her speed dials. Her call was answered after the first ring.

"Hey Naomi, no time for talking, just listen. We've got a little mission. I want you to gather up the girls and meet me outside the mess tent. I'm planning a little party and I need our master thieves, Min and Lin, to steal us some party supplies. Zuya is back in the land of the living and I gave him the news about our new orders. The Ensign took pretty good care of us. Seems only right we all get together for a last hurrah. See you in 5."

Arda hung up and set course for the mess tent. _This'll probably be about as useful as me peeing in the ocean to raise water levels, but it's all I got. Who knows, maybe we can get our hands on some of that chicken he loves so much._


End file.
